This invention relates to a sliding clasp fastener and more particularly to a stringer of a warp-knit structure therefor which carries along one longitudinal edge a row of interlocking fastener elements.
Known warp-knit tapes for sliding clasp fasteners basically comprised chain stitches forming longitudinally extending wales and weft laid-in threads connecting these wales coursewise. A row of fastener elements was secured to a longitudinal selvage or edge portion of the tape by a line of stitching received in an interwale groove between an outermost wale and its neighbouring wale.
When thus securing the fastener elements to the tape edge, it is important to hold them stably in place against their displacement relative to the tape. With this in view, the present inventor has proposed in a copending application a fastener stringer comprising a warp-knit tape and a row of interlocking fastener elements mounted thereon, said tape having a web portion of a relatively coarse interstice structure, a longitudinal edge portion consisting solely of knit-loop forming threads for mounting said row of fastener elements, and a connecting portion of a relatively fine interstice structure interconnecting said web portion and said edge portion transversely of the tape, said connecting portion being formed by threads constituting said web portion and said edge portion, respectively.